Byakuya's Little Cinderella
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: A songfic to the song 'Cinderella' By Steven Curtis. It's a brother/fatherXsister/daughter ByakuyaXRukia.


**_This is a RukiaXByakuya-Father/OlderBrotherXDaughter/LittleSister kind of thing. I hope you all enjoy_**

**_BYAKUYA'S POV THROUGH WHOLE THING_**

She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.

_I watched Rukia, at the age of eight come running into the whole. She was moving in circles as she listened to the music from her iPod.  
The smile on her face had no worries or doubts. Just happiness._

And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,

_I was sitting at my desk in the den, trying to finish up some old assignments I needed done.  
_  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"

_My attention was dragged away as Rukia tugged on my arm.  
"Nii-san I need you! At school tonight there's a party! And they said I was invited!  
But I don't know how to dance!" She gazed up at me with her violet eyes._

So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

_Picking her up, I held her close. "Alright, Little Cinderella. Let's dance."  
I swung her around for a while until she fell asleep on my shoulder._

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"

_"Byakuya!!" Rukia's voice rang through the house. I rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping in the process to find her in the arms of a boy.  
His hair is tied back, giving it a spiked appearence. She smiled, "This is Renji!"  
I pulled her off into the kithen, "Care to explain?"  
"His name is Renji. He asked me to the prom next week! You'll love him Nii-sama! He's really sweet!" I could only hear happiness in her voice.  
"But I need your help."  
"With that?" I asked.  
__She grinned, "I want to make sure you like my dress! Plus, the prom's only a week away. Will you help me with dancing?"__  
_

So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone.

_Renji leaves later on that night and I place on some music. She walks forward in her dress, as beautiful as Cinderella. I show her how to place her arms.  
I spin her around and let her stand on my feet. She's got her head against my chest as she begins to doze off.  
"Renji better take good care of my Princess."_

She came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy please!"

_The door opens quickly and I hear Rukia's laughter. She rushes into my office and hugs me close. "Nii-san! He proposed!!"  
The orange haired man walks in himself, "I've asked her to marry me, Byakuya."  
Rukia releases me and runs back to Ichigo, hugging him. "Well it's about time, Ichigo."  
He grins and Rukia begins talking about all the plans. "It's going to be Yin and Yang themed! It's going to be the night of the eclipse!" She jumped up and down in excitement.  
She walked back over to me with tears of happiness in her eyes. "I know it's still six months away, but you'll help me practice my dancing, right?"_

So I'll dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
(even one song)  
Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

_The night of her wedding came and the Father-Daughter dance came on. Rukia walked over to me. She wore a beautiful white dress with a single black dot at the very bottom.  
Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, "Are you ready?" She asked.  
Smiling, I took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.  
Lights flashed around as as people took pictures.  
"Is this just how you imaginined it?" I asked.  
"Exactly. Everything is perfect. And for all that, I have you to thank." She leaned her head against my shoulder. "You've been so amazing."  
I held her close and smiled. My little girl had finally grown up. "You know, Hisana would've been so proud of you."  
"She would've been proud of you too."  
The song ended and she pulled away. "Save me another dance before the night ends?" I asked.  
Smiling, she gently kissed my cheek, "Anything for you, Nii-san."_


End file.
